This invention relates to an insulated siding and also to a method whereby such a siding can be attached to the outer face of a building.
Considerable attention is presently being given to methods of insulating buildings either from the point of view of the construction of a new building or in some cases more importantly from the point of view of adding insulation to already constructed buildings. One effective way by which this can be carried out is to add an additional layer of insulation material outside the shell of the existing building. Attempts have been made to develope a composite siding or sheathing material which provides a suitable layer of insulation while also having an outer surface which displays the necessary level of weather resistance. However success in this field has been substantially limited and the products presently on the market do not provide a desirable level of insulation and also have problems of attachment of the siding or sheathing to the outer surface of the building.
One particular problem which arises in relation to all insulating programs is that of the collection of moisture and the effect of the freezing of transmitted moisture within the structure of the building which can lead to serious problems particularly during the thaw-freeze cycle and in some cases to the accumulation of quite large quantities of ice.
Plastic foam insulation material has become widely used and a particularly effective material has been polystyrene foam as manufactured by a number of reputable and large manufacturers.
In addition various forms of siding material have been available including various plastics, wood, plywood, hardboard and aluminum and many of these are currently on the market simply as siding panels.